gaymoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Better Than Chocolate
Handlung / Summary / Acte deutsch Spoilerwarnung Maggie arbeitet in einer Buchhandlung, in der sie zuerst übernachtet. Ihre geschiedene Mutter Lila kündigt an, zu Maggie ziehen zu wollen. Maggie findet eine Wohnung. Sie hat eine lesbische Beziehung mit Kim, die sie zuerst vor ihrer Mutter verheimlicht. Lila freundet sich mit der transsexuellen Judy an, die in die Besitzerin der Buchhandlung Frances verliebt ist. Lila gibt ihr Ratschläge in Liebesangelegenheiten, denkt aber, Judy wäre in einen Mann verliebt. Später werden Judy und Frances ein Paar. Maggie kniet aus Protest nackt im Schaufenster des Ladens, ein Transparent outet sie als perverse Lesbe. Örtliche Hooligans bewerfen den Laden mit Sprengsätzen, die gerade reparierte Gasinstallation explodiert, aber niemand wird ernsthaft verletzt. Lila sagt ihrer Tochter, sie hätte Verständnis für Maggies Wahl. english Spoiler warning Life is going great for Maggie (Karyn Dwyer). She has recently moved out on her own and found the woman of her dreams, Kim (Christina Cox). However, things quickly change when Maggie's mother Lila (Wendy Crewson) and brother are forced to move into her tiny loft sublet with her. All the freedom and space Maggie has gained is compromised, and she believes she must keep her blossoming affair a secret. But it's the clandestine romance that inadvertently introduces Maggie's family to a host of new experiences, many of which are better than chocolate. français Maggie, 19 ans, vient de lâcher la fac et travaille dans une librairie lesbienne tenue par Frances. Elle rencontre Kim, une artiste peintre, en sortant du night-club où elle fait un spectacle avec une transsexuelle, Judy. C'est le coup de foudre entre Kim et Maggie, mais la mère de cette dernière, Lila, en instance de divorce, débarque avec le frère de Maggie, Paul... Hintergrund / Background / Secrète deutsch Die Dreharbeiten fanden in Vancouver statt. Der Filmtitel ist an den Song „Ice Cream“ von Sarah McLachlan angelehnt. Hier heißt es in einer Textzeile: Your love is better than chocolate. Better than anything else that I’ve tried. english The film won numerous awards at film festivals around the world and was ranked 31st on the Hollywood Reporter's Top 200 independent films list of 1999. It is one of Canada's highest grossing films of all time according to the Cannes Film Festival Website. The film takes its name from a lyric in Sarah McLachlan's song "Ice Cream", Your love is better than chocolate. Veena Sood, the sister of McLachlan's husband Ashwin Sood, has a small role in the film as a religious protestor. français L'action se situe dans la ville de Vancouver. Le film aborde aussi bien le coming out que les dildos ou les saisies douanières de publications pornographiques au Canada (à cause d'une loi inspirée par Catharine A. MacKinnon, et dont ont souffert Pat Califia ou Diane DiMassa). Auszeichnungen / Awards / Prix *'Toronto Inside Out Lesbian and Gay Film and Video Festival' 1999 **Bester Beitrag / Best Feature / Meilleur dispositif: Anne Wheeler Meinungen / Ratings / Opinions :Bild:007.jpg Tommy-76 - 08.11.2006 weblinks * IMDb **deutscher Artikel **english article **article français *wikipedia **deutscher Artikel **english article **article français Kategorie:1999 Kategorie:Kanada_-_Canada